


The Province of the Brave

by Zagzagael



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zagzagael/pseuds/Zagzagael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>polyamoury</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Province of the Brave

This is the doorway through which they step. Into the province of the brave.

“I don’t know how to feel,” she whispers.

They both nod. Quiet now, the raging over, the tears wept, the blood let and dried. Promises given, broken, new vows sworn.

She looks from one to the other and realizes, they, too, are almost as lost as she is in this new territory.

She wonders if the triangulation of it is possible. Not physically, but emotionally, mentally. 

Making a reality of the fantasy of it. 

Suddenly she stops, feels them both hesitate and move into stillness beside her. She reaches up for the silk scarf tied at her throat, unwinds it; ribboning red as arterial blood from around her neck, catching it in her upraised hands, the material slick and smooth. She takes a sure step forward and turns back, opening her arms, reaching out for them and they come to her, folding her against them. She isn’t sure how it works, how she can feel embraced by both at the same time, but it does and she does. 

With deep and shared kisses, she slips her hands down the long length of both their arms. Takes Stefan’s right hand and Damon’s left bringing them together and watches as they entangle their fingers in a masculine grip. She winds the scarf around their wrists, once, twice, thrice. With the fragile filamentous strands, it is a contract of trust. She ties them to each other, binds them to one another, blood and bone. 

And love.

“Are we brave enough? Am I who you think I am?”

Stefan nods first, of course, assured, assuring. Yes and yes. 

Damon cocks his head, looks from her to his brother, and then he leans towards both. The sky-blue eyes going to half-mast as he uses his free arm to pull her in between his body and Stefan’s body and over her shoulder he kisses his brother, her lover. She lets her head fall forward, presses herself tighter against the as yet unknown plains of Damon’s body, and lets her lips linger on the thick tendon that runs down the side of his neck.

She pulls back, sudden anxiety, was it the feel of Damon’s flesh against her teeth? “I’m not enough. I can’t do it.”

Stefan turns her in their arms. “You can. This belongs to us now. This is a place only we can enter.”

His face is too serious; Damon’s too filled with a cautious vulnerability. 

She will need to be strong enough, brave enough, for all three of them.


End file.
